Banana and Orange
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Kaito is drunk and tries to get down with an unwilling Rin. Let's see how Len takes it...


**So this is a RINXLEN one shot that's been sitting on my computer for like... ever and ever. I was like, 12 when i wrote this so go a little easy on me...**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH... I DONT OWN VOCALOID (OBVIOUSLY) I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

**READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!**

Rin opened her eyes in the sunlit bedroom and blinked. An arm was wrapped around her and the faint smell of banana-orange cocktails hung in the air. Carefully, so as not wake Len, she wriggled out of his embrace and pulled on a pair of shorts beneath her oversized button up shirt that she had stolen from Gakupo. The violet haired samurai had chased her around the house for hours before finally giving up. It was her favorite thing to wear to bed and was really, really soft.

Len stirred and she froze, staring intently at her brother. She silently willed him not to wake up. He hadn't been feeling well, and the initial concern for her twin had been over powering. Len shivered slightly and rolled over one more time, murmuring something about bananas. Rin sighed in relief and tiptoed silently down the stairs into the living room. No one else was awake and all was quiet.

She made her way into the kitchen, pouring some orange juice into a tall glass and settling cross legged on the table. Taking a sip, Rin stared out the window, enjoying the silence that would soon be broken when everyone else woke up.

There was a noise at the stairs and Rin started, glancing at the direction in which the noise had come from. Kaito was coming down, and she let out a deep breath. The deep blue prince staggered at the bottom step, using the wall as support. It was obvious he was drunk, which had only happened once before. It hadn't ended well.

Rin jumped up, knocking her orange juice all over her. Kaito grinned and stumbled toward her. She backed away, bumping heavily against the counter. He grabbed her hair, making her cry out and twirled her in front of him, pinning her arms behind her back. Rin opened her mouth to shout, but Kaito quickly covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled, but he was stronger than her, even if he was drunk.

Kaito leaned in, whispering in her ear, "You smell like oranges, my sweet little Rin. I wonder if you taste that way as well."

She gasped inwardly as his tongue traced down her neck. He pushed her onto her knees and moved in front of her, letting go of her arms for a brief moment to take something out of his pocket. Rin went to get up, but an arm wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her to him. He handcuffed one hand and then looped one end through the handle of the silverware drawer and then cuffed her other hand.

Rin struggled more, uselessly. She shouted as loud as she could, but no one came. She wondered where everyone was, why no one came to her aid, when she realized: everyone had went over to Gumi's for a sleepover. Len didn't go because he wasn't feeling well and so Rin had stayed with him. Kaito had also stayed to watch them, being the "responsible" teen.

Rin sat on the floor, trembling, her legs out in front of her. She was alone. Really and truly alone. Kaito straddled her waist, his lips crashing clumsily onto hers. Rin didn't even try to struggle. What was the point? Every move she made felt like it was ripping her arms right out of their socket. He tasted like stale beer and sweat. His hands reached beneath her shirt and she jerked away, sending a stab of pain into her shoulders. Kaito laughed and kissed her again, his tongue parting her lips and his hands reaching under her shirt again.

His lips left hers and he unbuttoned her shirt. Rin clenched her teeth. She hated being so vulnerable. Her breath came faster, her heart pounded in her chest. She was really afraid. Kaito trailed his tongue down her body, licking up the orange juice that he had made her spill. He stopped at the edge of her extremely short shorts and kissed the inside of her thigh. Rin trembled harder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaito didn't seem to notice as he rose up and went to kiss her again.

There was an angry shout from the stairs and Kaito turned to see Len tackle him to the ground. Len punched him square in the face and Kaito's head snapped around and he didn't get back up. Len undid his sister's handcuffs, freeing her wrists.

Rin jumped into Len's arms, sobbing. He did up the buttons on her shirt and stroked her hair. She buried her face in his bare chest and breathed in his familiar scent. Len tilted her chin up, looking into her deep blue eyes. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and whispered.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

Rin looked at him silently and nodded. Len smiled sweetly and lifted her into his arms, carring her bridal style into the living room. He sat down cross-legged on the pale white couch and Rin sat in his lap, facing him, her legs folded around him. Len touched his head to hers, looking into her eyes again. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Rin's eyes closed, and she leaned into her brother, falling asleep on his chest. He did the same, his head buried in her neck. Their arms were around each other in a death grip, that, when the others came home to find them together, they couldn't pull the two very cute siblings apart. But what really surprised them, (Miku most of all) was Kaito, knocked out in the kitchen with a broken nose and absolutely no memory of the night before or that morning.


End file.
